


Creative Writing Class Prompts

by AliMaria122



Category: No Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliMaria122/pseuds/AliMaria122
Summary: This is just the different creative writing prompts we’ve done in my class so far. My teacher will put a sentence or a picture up on the board and we have to write a paragraph/story behind the sentence or picture explaining what is happening. He is teaching us about show don’t tell. How can you make people imagine your work.





	1. Chapter 1

1st Prompt 

‘The boy pulled a fish from the river.’

The young lanky teenage boy was standing knee deep in the river feeling the ice fold water rush pass him and down the streams. He was basking in the sunlight and turned to the side to smile at his father, he was happy they could get some time together. He felt the hard tug of a fish catching his line. He pulled back and yelled out to his dad feeling the excitement rush through him. He tried to reel in the line but was met with resistance. The fish was pulling back trying to get away and was almost successful. The heavy fish tried and tried to get away but it was unsuccessful and the boy was reeling it in. Finally he felt the relief off his arm when the foot long silver scaled fish was in front of him hanging from the line flopping around trying to get free.


	2. 2nd Writing Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second prompt the my teacher had us write in class.

‘The woman had a headache.’

The middle-aged mother was sitting at her desk working from home. She just sat there staring at her screen and focussing on her work. She was stuck on this one part and couldn’t finish the sentence. She felt the pierce of a headache starting to form right above her right eye. She grounded as a loud bang of a pot hitting the ground went off somewhere in the house. The pounding in her head increased at the loud sound. She trusted her husband to handle it and continued staring at her screen. She couldn’t stop now even though her head felt as if someone was constantly hitting her on top of the head. She knew that this headache would be a bad one, but she had to finish. The banging on her head continue becoming worse with every minute. She could now hear and feel the pounding and vibrations on her Brian. She massaged her temple wishing for the headache to leave so she could continue her work in peace but it was unrelentless and never ending.


End file.
